


Flowers

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Haikyuu Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Hinata just wanted to get some flowers.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> for potato-fan-girl

Hinata had called Kageyama and told him he was going to be just a few minutes late to practice. He told Kageyama to run to practice, to not wait up. Everything was normal with Hinata save for the delay in his schedule. Kageyama, however, was not having a good day. His alarm did not go off because his phone wasn’t plugged in and charging all night like it normally was, so it died. Kageyama rushed around his house shoving food into his mouth and brushing his teeth and charging his phone as much as possible. In a moment of peace in his already hectic day, Kageyama noticed that he was feeling off, but he chalked it up to him just being anxious over the possibility of being late. 

He was to the spot where he and Hinata normally meet to race to school when he finally got around to checking his phone. 1 missed call. 5 text messages. All four notifications were from Hinata.

yamayama

don’t wait up for me

ill be late to practiec 2

**practice

also i called you to say the same stuff as i just did

Kageyama doesn’t think anything of it. Hinata probably just has to take Natsu to school or a friend’s house or something. Kageyama jogs the rest of the way to school and enters the gym. 

Everyone knows immediately that something is missing. Hinata is the light of practice. He’s loud, he yells a lot, and even Nishinoya and Tanaka can’t make up for it. The gym is too quiet, too lonely, too dark and dreary. The balls hitting the gym floors seem to echo like a shout in a cave or cavern. It’s putting everyone on edge, and the feeling in Kageyama’s gut isn’t going away.

Kageyama is not an anxious person. Maybe every once in a great while, he’ll get the odd flare up feeling of nerves, but it usually goes away a few minutes later or immediately after Kageyama notices it. It’s been nearly thirty minutes since practice started, and ages since he noticed it, and the fact that it won’t go away is making him feel even more anxious. Something is just so off, and Kageyama can’t place it, and he just wants everything to be normal again. Where the heck is Hinata? He can make it all better, Kageyama knows it. 

Okay, so Kageyama might be crushing on Hinata. It was sort of inevitable considering the fact that Hinata is a literal angel and the sun and a ball of adorable cuteness. Ew, okay, Kageyama. Calm down. Him being anxious is making him have more gay thoughts. Kageyama’s not even gay, he’s bi. Hinata had him questioning that, but he’s definitely not totally and completely gay.

Not the point. Hinata makes Kageyama feel better. Whether he be mad, sad, nervous, anything, Hinata can just smile, and Kageyama feels better. He can’t figure out how Hinata does it, but at this point, he doesn’t care. He just wants Hinata to be next to him smiling and making him feel better.

“You said he’d be here a few minutes late, right?” Asahi asks from the other side of the next. Kageyama nods shortly with a grunt. He doesn’t look anyone in the eye, just clutches the ball between his hands. Asahi fidgets anxiously, too, and the rest of the team glances at one another. “It’s been more than a few minutes. Practice is almost over.” 

“Why don’t we just take a water break?” Suga suggests. Diachi nods, but Kageyama is already walking briskly out the door to the vending machine. Kageyama is mashing down the button for the milk he wants when he hears Sensei Takeda’s footsteps running into the gym. As Kageyama follows, he jams the straw in and takes a sip. Just before he gets to the gym doors, he can hear Takeda talking.

“Hinata was in an accident near the flower shop.” In that moment, Kageyama feels like he’s been crushed by an entire continent. He can’t breathe, he can’t move, he can’t think anything except the echoing of Takeda’s words. He can feel the milk from the container he dropped soaking into his shoes, but Kageyama doesn’t care about his gym shoes smelling for the next few weeks. Then, he’s running. He can feel the wind on his face and the ground beneath his feet as he runs downtown. He knows when he gets to the accident because there are a crowd and cars lining up and sirens.

Kageyama pushes through the crowd to the front. He can feel the breath pushed out of him, and he nearly falls over, but there’s some one holding him up as he cries. It looks like Ukai, but Kageyama can’t tell. 

There’s Hinata, sprawled out on the street with his mangled bike next to him and flower petals scattered across the street. The wind blows, and the petals scatter and disappear without a trace. 

He nearly died. Hinata. Nearly. Died. He could be dead right now. This very moment. Kageyama’s still in shock. He can’t get the image of Hinata on the asphalt. He was a bloody mess before the paramedics got him onto the gurney, and he still sort of is. 

Internal bleeding. Broken leg. Fractured skull. Possible memory loss. Concussion. The list went on, but Kageyama doesn’t listen to any of it. He just stares at Hinata’s bed, rests his chin on the scratchy sheets and waits for Hinata to wake up again. 

At first, they didn’t think he would wake up again. Kageyama never knew someone could cry so much or feel so devastated. He never knew he could rely so much on Suga comforting him and holding him because his parents aren’t about to come and hold Kageyama because someone else’s kid got hurt. 

Then, they stabilized him. He wasn’t allowed any visitors except immediate family, but the moment the team was allowed in, they took Kageyama into the room. It had been a mere two days (two days that dragged on to last a million life times but two days nonetheless) since Hinata was hit by that stupid car by a stupid person that wasn’t looking at the road but instead, they were putting on lipstick. Hinata is still asleep. Kageyama can’t sleep, so he waits until the moment visiting hours are open, then he doesn’t leave Hinata’s side until they’re over. 

Kageyama is lost in thought when a hand ends up in his hair. He blinks and looks up without moving his head. Hinata is smiling down at him, and even in his tired state, Hinata knocks the breath out of him.

“Hinata,” Kageyama breathes. He stands up so fast that the chair screeches on the tile floor, but he doesn’t care. Kageyama is so tired that he doesn’t register that he’s kissing Hinata until he has to pull away. He immediately flushes in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t—“ Then, Hinata is pulling Kageyama back down, and they’re kissing again. 

Nishinoya walks in a moment later and whistles. In that moment, Kageyama doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that his eyes are probably glossed over. He doesn’t care that his shoes smell like milk. He doesn’t care that Tanaka and Nishinoya are getting dragged out of the room and being replaced by Ukai, Sensei, and Hinata’s family. All he cares is that he just kissed the kid he’d totally be gay for if he wasn’t bi. 

A few days later, Hinata is finally discharged. He and Kageyama are alone (finally) and they can (finally) talk. 

“The flowers I was getting were for you,” he mutters. Kageyama stiffens. “It wasn’t that lady’s fault, either. I wasn’t paying attention, and I wasn’t steering well because I was holding the flowers.” 

Kageyama just holds Hinata tighter and thinks stupid flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elsiemcclay


End file.
